


Erogenous Zone

by DarkJaxk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, First Time, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJaxk/pseuds/DarkJaxk
Summary: Lance really wants to try something new with Shiro but he had no idea he'd like it this much.





	Erogenous Zone

"Are you _sure_ you want to do this?" Shiro asked for the a hundredth time, shifting uneasily as Lance ran his hands up and down his thighs, squeezing.

"Of course I am!" He replied enthusiastically, nuzzling his face against Shiro's clothed left thigh. "You don't think I can handle it?" 

Lance was seated up against the bed on the floor, faking a pout while Shiro loomed above him. It was Lance's idea to try this and it would be a stretch to say that Shiro was completely on board with the idea of fucking his baby boys face. He really didn't want to hurt him but how could he say no to him like this, kneeling in front of his bed and licking his lips in anticipation to suck his cock. _This would be the death of him_.

"It's not that I think you can't handle it, because I know you can, I'm just afraid of hurting you, baby boy," Shiro admitted softly, cupping Lance's cheek.

He leaned into the touch, muttering, "It'll be okay as long as we stick to the plan." 

Shiro stroked his thumb over Lance's lips, unable to contain his intrusive thoughts about how soft they were and how amazing they'd feel wrapped around his cock. But if anything else Shiro thought with the head on his shoulders and valued Lance's well-being over everything else. Even his own. He was yanked back to reality as Lance pressed soft kisses to his thumb before slipping his tongue out and taking it into his mouth. Lance made a show of swallowing down to the base of Shiro's thumb before pulling it out, a small string of saliva still attaching them.

"I can make you feel good, daddy," He purred.

There was just _something_ about the way he worked his tongue along the underside of it that drove Shiro mad. How could someone have so much influence over him? A low growl sounded from Shiro and he snaked his hand behind Lance's head, gripping his hair. If Lance was so confident, why not let him try something they might **both** enjoy? 

"Then you better get to it, baby boy," Shiro growled, eyes burning with desire.

Lance felt his dick twitch at the command from Shiro and he made quick work of pulling off his pants. His mouth was practically watering at the thought of it being filled with Shiro's cock. He had already learned that deepthroating was a kink of his. This couldn't be far off right?

"You remember the rules, baby? One tap on my thigh to slow down and two to breath," Shiro said breathlessly as Lance mouthed over his clothed cock.

Lance mumbled a 'yes sir' in response before mouthing at his balls, effectively pulling a soft moan from Shiro. He had no intention of rushing into things and all intentions on teasing his lover. He loved that look of pure ecstasy that Shiro made any time he teased him. As if he were unraveling at the tips of Lance's fingers. Just the _thought_ made Lance's head spin as he pulled off Shiro's boxers. Shiro watched Lance with darkened eyes as he took his cock in hand, stroking experimentally.

"You like this, sir?" Lance asked, batting his eyelashes at Shiro innocently as he kept stroking.

Shiro made a hissing noise as Lance licked up the underside of his dick. He locked eyes with him as he gave the tip a little kiss before licking at the slit. Lance could feel Shiro's fingers slipping into his hair as he took the tip in his mouth, now trying to focus on the task at hand.

" _Fuck_ ," Shiro moaned as Lance worked his mouth over him.

He didn't know how or when, but Lance had somehow gotten very, _very_ good at this. He was practically falling apart as Lance nudged his cock further and further down his throat, eyes never leaving his own. He was shaking at the warm wetness of his mouth around him and it took every bit of self-restraint not rock his hips into it. He couldn't. Not until Lance was settled and ready. He kept swallowing around his cock until his nose was flush against Shiro's stomach.

"You ready, baby?" Shiro asked breathlessly and Lance gave a thumbs up.

With a bit of hesitation, Shiro placed his hand on either side of his head, pulling out before thrusting down his throat slowly. A broken moan escaped Shiro because _holy fuck_ did that feel good and Lance looked fucking amazing as he took his dick like a champ. Shiro had started slow but it wasn't long before he was thrusting in and out of his mouth as he grunted above him. Lance was moaning long and low underneath him and the vibrations only pushed Shiro further over the edge. He panted above him, rocking his hips and relishing the feeling of Lance swallowing around him. It was then that he felt two firm taps on his thigh and he slowed down before pulling out all together. 

Lance coughed as tears rolled down his cheeks and Shiro wiped them away, asking, "Hey, baby boy, you alright? You with me?"

Lance nodded quickly as he caught his breath and said, "Yes, I'm okay but-". He gripped at Shiro, grinding against the ground and whimpering, " _Please, fuck my mouth."_

Shiro was taken aback for a split second before chuckling. "If that's what you want, slut."

Lance shivered visibly at his tone as he gripped either side of his face once more. He leaned back to rest on the end of the bed.

"Open."

He complied as Shiro placed a hand on his bed to brace himself before pushing his cock all the way down his throat. Lance moaned at the sensation and he heard Shiro echo the sound. He had never thought it'd feel _this_ good. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as Shiro took up a fast pace.

"You like that, huh? You like it when I fuck your face?" Shiro grunted out.

Lance's hand slipped into his pants as he frantically began to stroke himself, moaning around Shiro's cock. He could tell Shiro was getting close by his erratic movements and he himself wasn't so far behind.

"I'm gonna cum, Lance," Shiro panted between thrusts and Lance tightened his grip on his thigh.

He wanted him to cum down his throat. He _needed_ it. He could feel his own orgasm nearing as his stomach twisted.

Then Shiro was cumming. He could barely register Shiro's moaning as his own orgasm hit with the weight of a truck. Wave after wave racking his body as Shiro thrusted shallowly before pulling out. Lance swallowed and panted as he came down from the high, cum splattered on his hand and stomach, shaking uncontrollably.

Shiro sat down next to Lance, pulling his boxer back up and kicking off his pants.He pulled Lance into his lap and kissed the side of his head and neck.

"We should do this again," He said, a soft blush tinting his cheeks and Lance just smiled. 


End file.
